


Bucky's bath

by Schist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schist/pseuds/Schist
Summary: It's so hot and Bucky doesn't really know where he is. But there is a way to cool off.





	

His first sensation when he came to was that he was hot and dirty. He was disoriented and light-headed as well, but that always happened after a mission. He wondered why they still bothered with the brain wash and the memory loss. The Winter Soldier program had been scrapped years ago and his missions were of a more harmless nature these days. Perhaps they just didn't know how to do it any other way. Secrecy and control must be hard to get out of your system once you've been doing it long enough. Or perhaps his missions weren't as harmless as they said?

He looked down at himself and wondered what he had done this time. Something physically demanding apparently. His body felt heavy and his clothes stuck to the sweat on his back and stomach. He seemed to be covered with a thick layer of dust, though that could be from the walk. He looked around. He was on a dirt road surrounded by pasture and fields. There was no vehicle within sight, so he could only assume he had been walking here. His sore feet seemed to support that theory. At least he could see no blood anywhere and that was a relief. It had been a long time now since he had woken up covered in blood and he didn’t miss it.

He didn't know where he was or where he was going, but as usual he had a feeling of direction, like a vague desire to go a certain way. He knew that was part of his programming and if he relaxed and followed that urge it would eventually lead him home, so he walked down the dirt road wishing he'd had some water. The day seemed to grow increasingly hot, and he could feel sweat slowly seeping down his back. "I'd kill for a shower" he thought and then chuckled. He probably could. 

He passed a small pasture with three horses in it. Two of them lifted their heads to look at him, but the third one kept grazing. The field on the other side of the road looked empty though it was fenced. He stopped when he saw the glint of sunshine on water. He walked closer to the fence. On the other side of the fence was a bathtub standing in the grass, full of water almost to the brim. He looked around for whatever animals it was supposed to supply water to, but couldn't see any. There were tracks of some kind around the tub but he couldn't tell what they were. He was a city boy, they could be anything from goat to elephant for all he knew. But what really drew him in was how clean it was. City boy or not, he had seen watering tubs before, and they had been filthy. This looked brand new, and the water sparkly clean. 

It was irresistible.

He climbed the fence and walked up to it. He dipped a hand in the water and closed his eyes to fully savour how wonderfully cool it was. He pulled his hand up, smelled it and then carefully tasted the water. Clean, pure, delicious. He threw caution to the side, dipped both hands and drank greedily. When he was finished he looked around again but could see no one, animal or human. The day was absolutely still and silent, shimmering in the heat. There were a couple of small trees and bushes between the tub and the road. If someone came  he might have time to get out before they saw him. He made his decision, quickly stripped his clothes off and got in. 

It was heavenly. Even better than he had imagined. The cool water washed off the sweat and dust, cooled off his overheated brain and made him feel wonderfully clean and fresh. The fog in his head started to clear.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Bucky turned with a big splash, ready to defend himself. The man who had spoken was standing a few steps away from him, looking at him with intense disapproval. He hadn’t come from the road but from the other side of the pasture and Bucky stared at him in shock. He was tall, broad shouldered, and looked strong and healthy. He was dressed in dirty blue jeans, a t-shirt, a baseball cap and rubber boots covered in dirt up over his ankles.

"I said" he repeated with a distinct hillbilly accent. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bucky tried to assess the danger. The man looked unarmed and more puzzled than aggressive.

"Um... I'm sorry" Bucky said.

"Why are you in my cow tub?"

"I didn't see any cows."

The man stared at him.

"So you decided to have yourself a bath in my cow tub?"

"It would appear so" Bucky said and looked away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. It was hard to remember just now why it had seemed like a good idea.

"It would, wouldn't it" the man agreed. "I can't help noticing you're in no hurry to get out of it?"

"Well, now that I'm in..."

They looked at each other, though Bucky had to struggle not to look away again.

"I'm very sorry" he said.

"You got it all dirty. I just cleaned it."

"I can tell" Bucky said with appreciation. "It's very clean."

"Not anymore it's not. Do you expect my cows to want to drink that now?"

The farmer made a gesture towards the tub.

"I didn't realize they were that sensitive."

The man frowned. But slowly the frown turned into a smile, and then he started to laugh.

"You're really having a bath in my cow tub" he said. "This is the dumbest thing I’ve seen in ages; I can't wait to tell everyone I know."

Bucky started laughing too, but his laughter died when he saw the man pull a phone out of his pocket. 

"No, wait..." He said, but it was too late. The picture was taken.

"I'm putting this on my blog" the farmer chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. “And my facebook page.”

"You have a blog?"

"Sure. Steve's farm. I'm Steve. I've got 1000 hits a day."

"Oh. Good for you."

They were both quiet for a while. Bucky sat in the tub feeling stupid but not really wanting to get out of the cool water. Steve just stood there looking at him with an amused grin on his face.

"Do you reckon you might be finished anytime soon?" he said after a little while.

“Yes, I guess so. Um… if you could look away just while I get out…”

“Hang on, I’ll get you a towel.”

“Oh. Thanks! That would be nice. I'm Bucky, by the way."

"Hi Bucky. Wait here, I'll go get you a towel. And if you're gone when I get back. I'm sending that picture to the papers. You're going to clean and refill my tub before you leave. I don't want my cows to catch anything."

"Of course."

Steve walked off through the pasture. Bucky remained in the tub. Well, he thought. That didn't go very well but it could have been worse. He dipped his head under the surface and rinsed his hair. 

Steve came back a few minutes carrying a towel, a piece of hose, and bucket full of rags.

"You're still here" he said.

"I can't let your cows down."

Steve chuckled, handed him the towel and turned his back while Bucky got out of the tub.

"So do you do this sort of thing a lot?" He asked.

Bucky sighed.

"I really am sorry" he said and wiped himself off. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I was so hot and dusty, and the tub looked so clean. I just couldn't resist."

Steve's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Let me know when you're dressed. I'll show you how to empty the tub."

"I don't just pull the plug?"

"And flood my pasture? Turning it to mud? No thank you."

"Sorry. Alright, I'm decent."

Steve turned around and showed him how to empty the tub, leading the water into a drainage ditch by the side of the road before forcing him to scrub the whole tub down with the rags. When he was done he was hot and sweaty again and the tub was gleaming.

”There” he said and stretched his back. ”Happy?”

”Good enough” Steve said. ”You want some iced tea? My farm is just over here.”

He nodded towards the other side of the pasture, but when Bucky looked all he saw were trees.

”Behind the trees” Steve added.

”Oh. Well… I should probably get going…”

”Suit yourself. But the offer stands. If you’re ever in the neighborhood again, just stop by. And if you want a bath I have a bathroom.”

”Thanks. Well, sorry about all this. You have a good day now” Bucky said and climbed over the fence back to the road.

Steve gathered his hose and rags and looked at him.

”You too” he said, turned around and started walking across the field. ”What a fucking idiot” he muttered to himself and laughed.

Bucky shrugged, took a deep breath to try and fight off the worst of his embarrassment, and then started walking again.


End file.
